


When the Stars Have Fallen

by TheDancingBerry



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Reckoners - Brandon Sanderson, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Body Horror, Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-War, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingBerry/pseuds/TheDancingBerry
Summary: In the year 1918, a baby was born in China, a baby who glowed with strange light.In the year 2018, the world fell into flame and ruin.In the year 2129, the remnants of the human species struggle to carve out a living in the Quirk-blasted wasteland of their planet.Tyrannical warlords rule the cities, a bloodthirsty army is on the march, and a strange cult has arisen, promising a return to power for those with Quirks. And thrust into the center of these events are five young people--Quirkless peasant Midoriya Izuku, cold prince Todoroki Shouto, savage warrior Bakugou Katsuki, loyal soldier Yaoyorozu Momo, and brave wanderer Uraraka Ochako.





	When the Stars Have Fallen

~~~~ **PART ONE--THE WIDENING GYRE**

** PROLOGUE **

_Turning and turning in the widening gyre_  
_The falcon cannot hear the falconer;_  
_Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;_  
_Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,_  
_The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere_  
_The ceremony of innocence is drowned;_  
_The best lack all conviction, while the worst_  
_Are full of passionate intensity._

 _\--_ The Second Coming _, First Stanza, William Butler Yeats--_

 

* * *

 

 **A** **crack** of thunder split the sky outside, echoed within moments by a scream from inside the sheet-metal shack. 

"Just breathe, Inko!" Midoriya Hisashi said, gripping his wife's hand tightly. "Just breathe!"

Midoriya Inko was laid out on what passed for an operating table--a regular table. Her legs were spread wide, her tent-like dress hiked up about her knees, her face drawn and pale. She clutched her husband's hand even tighter and snarled, "Fuck off, Hisashi! What if--" she grunted from the exertion "--what if I shoved a watermelon in your dick for nine months and forced you to piss it out?  _Asshole_!" 

"Inko…" Doctor Tsubaba said, calmly. He was crouched at the end of the table, between Inko's legs, ready to catch whoever came out, and giving off a generally blasé air about the whole endeavor.

" _Eat my sweaty ass_!" Inko growled. She tried to kick the doctor but he held her legs apart. Inko grunted again, gasping for breath, sweat pouring down her face. "Is it almost out?"

"Nearly there…" Tsubaba said, pulling on a pair of latex gloves. "Give it another big push, Inko!"

 Inko groaned and snarled, before letting out an ear-splitting shriek of pain. Her whole body tensed--relaxed--Dr. Tsubaba grabbed a pair of scissors and snipped--and lifted up a wriggling, squirming, screaming infant. The doctor placed the child in a shallow basin of water and washed him off, then grabbed his pinkie toes. Nodding, he scooped the baby up, murmuring gently to it, and handed the screaming child to Inko, who took it firmly.

 "It's a boy," Tsubasa said, running a hand across his bald scalp. "A healthy baby boy."

He handed the baby to his mother, who firmly held the child and hummed quietly to him. Her large, green eyes bore into Tsubasa, asking a question he knew needed answered.

"He has the extra toe joint." The doctor said. "He's Quirkless."

Hisashi nodded, relief writ large on his face. Inko started sobbing, clutching the child to her breast. 

"Thank god," she cried, kissing the baby's forehead. "Thank god."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't so much a standard cross-over between BnHA, Fallout, and the Reckoners books, so much as it is applying the ideas and themes of the latter two to BnHA, and re-skinning certain aspects of them to fit BnHA. 
> 
> It'll work. Don't worry.


End file.
